Wakka crazy imagination
by nnf247
Summary: It a story I did about Wakka and when one of his friend from Destiny Island came back to find him. If I leave some blanks, It because I haven't play Final Fantasy 8 or Kingdom hearts to get the details.Fina Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts belong to Square


Wakka crazy imagination 

it all started after Tidus' storm, (because he's the only one who got struck.) We (the Besaid Aurochs) was all back at the beach practicing for our next game. We're facing the Guado Glories and they are tuff to beat and since what happen four year before, we want payback.  
We were practicing until we saw a young brown-haired lady wearing a yellow dress walking up the beach. Tidus and I stop.  
"Do we know this person?" I asked him but he didn't say anything. Tidus always zone out. So I have nugget him out of it.  
"Hey! What you did that for?" he shouted  
"You were zoning out, my friend." I told him.  
"I'm just trying to remember…" he shaking his head.  
"You know your dream is just crazy imagination."  
"You have been listening to Lulu too much."  
"Hey! She's right. My dream is just imagination."  
"But you never know, your dream may tell you something important."  
I looked at him strange. I wonder what he means.  
The young lady stops and looked at Tidus and I.  
I tap him on the shoulder. "I think she recognize us, ya?"  
She ran toward us.  
"Tidus, Wakka, it nice to see you again"  
"How do you know us?" I asked her.  
"You guys don't remember me on Destiny Island? I was the girl with a jump rope."  
"Selphie?!? Is that you?" Tidus asked with a smile.  
"Yep, that's your girl!" she said. He greets her with a hug.  
"Where have you been?" he asked her.  
"Well, I was with my friend in at Balamb Garden until I had this strange dream about Destiny Island. Then it makes me think of you guys so I looked and here I am."  
"Dream, what dream?" I asked them but they ignored me  
"This strange dream…did you in up in Traverse town." Tidus asked.  
"Traverse Town?!?" I asked but getting no answer.: "No, I end up in some other world." Selphie told Tidus  
"What world?" I asked but they weren't listening.  
"No wonder I can't find you. Tidus reply back  
I have to end this. "WHAT THE FATE NAME IS YOU GUY TALKING ABOUT????" I shouted.  
Everyone looked at me like I'm insane. Well at lest I got their attention.  
"You know when I said earlier that sometime dream is important, this is what I mean." Tidus finally answer.  
"Tell us about that after practice." I said and went back.  
"You can stay if you like." I heard Tidus say.  
"Yea, I would like that…" Selphie said and watch us practice.  
Dreams? Traverse Town? Different worlds???? I think Selphie visit is more than just luck.

We went back to the village but along the way were fiends. Selphie use her nunchaku as a weapon of choice. She maybe fast on her feet but her attack is weak. She was shaken in her boots when she saw what monsters we have to face everyday.  
And like on Destiny Island, Besaid Village is small but still has good people. Yuna was waiting for Tidus. (To make sure he doesn't fade away.). Lulu was feeding our baby at Yuna's front porch. Tidus found that disgusting, but then again he still a kid, ya?  
"This village is small" said Selphie.  
"Yea, it's small but it for a good reason. And it along story how it became that way." Tidus said.  
I remember when Tidus first came to our little village. All he could think about is food. He starts off the wrong foot with the villagers when he barge in The Cloister of Trials, but that also shows how warm-hearted and hard-headed he really is. Tidus took Selphie on the side to show her the prayer of Yevon. It's strange to see him teaching somebody else that I taught him years ago. It proves that he really takes that lesson to heart, but I think he learn a lot more from Yuna.  
When we shown up, Lulu have some words to say to me. (Oh boy)  
"Where have you been?" asked Lulu.  
"We were at practice until our old friend shows up." I was explaining.  
"What old friend?"  
"Just a childhood friend. You don't have anything to worry about, Lulu." said Tidus.  
"Who said I was worry?" She looked at him disgusted.   
Tidus and Lulu never get along. She still sees him as a little kid, and he sees her as a heartless bitch. Some things will never change….  
"This is Selphie. We were friend on Destiny Island."  
"Nice to meet you," Yuna greets with a smile.  
"This is Lulu and her baby (you put the name here). And this is Yuna."  
"Tidus told me about you. You were always in his dream." Said Selphie  
"Really now…" Yuna say with that look on her face.  
"Yea, he said he can't keep his eyes off you… But you reminded me of my friend Rinoa" then Selphie's stomach talks.  
"They haven't feed you? Well come inside, and let get you something to eat." Yuna said and guide Selphie inside the hut.  
"Wakka and I have to chat, we'll see you later." Lulu said and I left with her.  
She got a few words to say so I'm not saying this to you. I meet with Tidus and Selphie that night to finally tell them my childhood dreams.

I was on the beach playing with my friend, Tidus. We went to the cave of Discovery until the door open up. Tidus start walking toward it like they was calling him. As he does, he starts to fading away front of me. And then the next minuet, he was gone and I was alone.  
I was back on the beach with no own to play with cause Selphie move and Tidus fade away. Then a blitz ball rolls my way. And when I looked up, there was my brother Chappu. We were playing until he heard something in the wind and ran off. I never saw him again. Then I heard someone crying, so I turn around. There was a lady dress in black holding a doll of Chappu. I wasn't sure what's going on but I went to comfort her anyway. The sea crash in and it brought in the Brotherhood sword. And then, wash up from the sea, was Tidus.

The lesson: when someone fade away, someone else come to take it place.  
In this case, Tidus take it place of my brother, but I took the place in Lulu's heart.


End file.
